


you're a true romantic, and i'm the love you crave

by kuro49



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Drabble, F/F, FemJay Week 2020, Female Bruce Wayne, Female Jason Todd, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: Jay is wearing the dress that Bryce bought her, hem hiked all the way up to her hips.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77
Collections: FemJay Week 2020





	you're a true romantic, and i'm the love you crave

**Author's Note:**

> it completely slipped my mind that it was already femjay week so here's a quickie for the day 3 prompt of secret relationship.
> 
> it really doesn't matter at all but the fem jay here is the same fem jay in [my rhato jay/ak jay/fem jay fic ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329234).

They are the soft rustle behind the thick velvet curtains, the hushed low moans all bottled up inside.

She strains a little at the pin that keeps her to the wallpaper because she wants to move, wants to rock her hips and ride against the curve of Bryce's mouth as the woman keeps her right against that fine edge of close but not quite close enough. Jay is biting down on her bottom lip, cutting off the sigh that wants to come crawling out of her. She can still taste that waxy sticky texture of Bryce's lipstick left behind, and it's not any kind of romance she knows when she finds herself already missing her before she's ever even left.

Jay is wearing the dress that Bryce bought her, hem hiked all the way up to her hips.

Jay may be the definition of tough and rough, every edge of her made of an uncut diamond to be filed down. But she breaks easily whenever she is in Bryce's hands.

The woman has her against the wall, her black panties dragged midway down her thighs to show off her bare cunt. And she is wet and drenched and dripping into the seat of her panties. Her garters keep them from dropping down to her ankles and where the lace lay flat now, Bryce's fingertips are tracing out a matching pattern over the delicate skin of her inner thighs.

And as Bryce leans in, tipping her head, Jay is smart enough to bite down even harder as Bryce presses her tongue inside of her.

There is a party going on barely ten feet from where they are, hidden in the alcove of a nondescript room off on the side. There is no door to the entry way, just some heavy burgundy curtains that go all the way down to the ground keeping the two of them from view. Even if given all the privacy in the world, there's something wrong to be found if Bryce Wayne is ever caught in an affair with the same girl that she took in years and years before. 

It's a risk that they take each time, and if the thrill that comes hand in hand gets them both off a little harder, well.

Jay sinks a hand into Bryce's hair, undoing all the work her stylist had spent hours on, and widens her stance just that bit more so Bryce can drag the flat of her tongue across her cunt.

"B, honest to _fuck—_ " She mutters, teeth coming away with a harsh indent against her bottom lip as she tries to keep it down, "you're way too good with t-that."

This is not like any of the old romantic movies Jay likes.

But it is just as good as the best of them when it still gets her cheeks flushing the prettiest pink even without any blush at all. Her legs are weak at the knees, inner thighs trembling, and as she is coming hard enough to see the bright burst of white static against her eyelids, Bryce sinks three fingers inside of her too, crooking them just so while her mouth drags across her clit to bring her to completion.

Jay is gasping and her fingers are still threaded into the long strands of Bryce's black hair, now sitting all loose to cascade down her back, and her grip is bone-white, pulling too when Bryce doesn't let up, pushes Jay over that edge once more to come again, so soon after the first orgasm. And her other hand goes to her mouth to stifle the scream of Bryce's name that Jay wants to let out.

If they are anywhere else with any resemblance of privacy at all, she would be going full tilt, her voice a raspy thing.

"God, Jay." Bryce lets out on a murmur of a groan when she finally pulls off of her. Even if neither one of them are religious, the way Bryce stays down on her knees with her lipstick smeared and her mouth shiny with slick from Jay's cunt, her gaze near reverent from beneath the thick fan of dark lashes screams of a very different kind of devotion. Her chuckle is warm, is soft as she admits. "You've got no idea how good you look right now."

Jay is catching her breath with each heave of her chest.

Every rise, every fall is a shudder that runs bodily through her. The straps of her dress have come loose, fallen off both shoulders to expose the matching black lace of her bra, the low neckline only swooping down lower. The dip of her collarbones glistens with sweat, the side of her neck is coloured in with days-old love bites. Her dress is askew, her make up is probably not even salvageable but she might just be the most gorgeous thing when seen through Bryce's eyes.

In place of the usual scowl, there is Jay's name whispered against the warmth of her skin as Bryce helps to pull her panties back up to her hips. Her teeth a flash of white against the thin elastic before it snaps back. Jay makes a soft sound to that, a lot like a moan of Bryce's name in return. With her fingers or her mouth or anything else Jay can offer that Bryce will take, Jay would ask if Bryce wants to get off too but the cool press of a plastic hotel key card being slipped into her garter is all the answer she needs before she can ask a single question.

Another kiss, this time it is pressed to her navel instead of her cunt.


End file.
